Surah Al-Mursalat - The Sent Forth
'''Intro''' '''Contents''' In the name of Allah, tho Beneficent, the Merciful. ([[77.1]]) I swear by the emissary winds, sent one after another (for men's benefit), ([[77.2]]) By the raging hurricanes, ([[77.3]]) Which scatter clouds to their destined places, ([[77.4]]) Then separate them one from another, ([[77.5]]) Then I swear by the angels who bring down the revelation, ([[77.6]]) To clear or to warn. ([[77.7]]) Most surely what you are threatened with must come to pass. ([[77.8]]) So when the stars are made to lose their light, ([[77.9]]) And when the heaven is rent asunder, ([[77.10]]) And when the mountains are carried away as dust, ([[77.11]]) And when the apostles are gathered at their appointed time li. To what day is the doom fixed? ([[77.13]]) To the day of decision. ([[77.14]]) And what will make you comprehend what the day of decision is? ([[77.15]]) Woe on that day to the rejecters. ([[77.16]]) Did We not destroy the former generations? ([[77.17]]) Then did We follow them up with later ones. ([[77.18]]) Even thus shall We deal with the guilty. ([[77.19]]) Woe on that day to the rejecters. ([[77.20]]) Did We not create you from contemptible water? ([[77.21]]) Then We placed it in a secure resting-place, ([[77.22]]) Till an appointed term, ([[77.23]]) So We proportion it-- how well are We at proportioning (things). ([[77.24]]) Woe on that day to the rejecters. ([[77.25]]) Have We not made the earth to draw together to itself, ([[77.26]]) The living and the dead, ([[77.27]]) And made therein lofty mountains, and given you to drink of sweet water? ([[77.28]]) Woe on that day to the rejecters. ([[77.29]]) Walk on to that which you called a lie. ([[77.30]]) Walk on to the covering having three branches, ([[77.31]]) Neither having the coolness of the shade nor availing against the flame. ([[77.32]]) Surely it sends up sparks like palaces, ([[77.33]]) As if they were tawny camels. ([[77.34]]) Woe on that day to the rejecters. ([[77.35]]) This is the day on which they shall not speak, ([[77.36]]) And permission shall not be given to them so that they should offer excuses. ([[77.37]]) Woe on that day to the rejecters. ([[77.38]]) This is the day of decision: We have gathered you and those of yore. ([[77.39]]) So if you have a plan, plan against Me (now). ([[77.40]]) Woe on that day to the rejecters. ([[77.41]]) Surely those who guard (against evil) shall be amid shades and fountains, ([[77.42]]) And fruits such as they desire. ([[77.43]]) Eat and drink pleasantly because of what you did. ([[77.44]]) Surely thus do We reward the doers of good. ([[77.45]]) Woe on that day to the rejecters. ([[77.46]]) Eat and enjoy yourselves for a little; surely you are guilty. ([[77.47]]) Woe on that day to the rejecters. ([[77.48]]) And where it is said to them: Bow down, they do not bow down. ([[77.49]]) Woe on that day to the rejecters. ([[77.50]]) In what announcement, then, after it, will they believe? '''Articles''' '''Audio''' '''Video'''